Timeline
An approximate chronology of events in the fiction of Overwatch. Note: Few, if any, specific dates are provided in Blizzard's Overwatch lore material; instead, historical events are presented as having occurred years or months before a "now" assumed to be sometime in the late 21st century. The "now" of the timeline appears to be slowly advancing, with the "Recall" animated short being released shortly before the game's open beta and subsequent videos either detailing subsequent events ("Dragons," "Infiltration") or filling in recent history ("Alive," "Hero," "The Last Bastion"). Births of Legends 62 years ago * Siebren de Kuiper born. 61 years ago * Reinhardt Wilhelm born.Reinhardt Story, PlayOverwatch website 60 years ago * Ana Amari born.Ana Story, PlayOverwatch website Approx. 58 years ago * Gabriel Reyes born. Reaper was 50 years old during the event that took place 8 years before the current events in the game. 57 years ago * Torbjörn Lindholm born.Torbjörn Story, PlayOverwatch website Approx. 55 years ago * Jack Morrison born. 48 years ago * Mako Rutledge born.Roadhog Story, PlayOverwatch website * Moira O'Deorain born. 45 years ago * Akande Ogundimu born.Doomfist Story, PlayOverwatch website 40 years ago * Mei-Ling Zhou born.Mei Story, PlayOverwatch websiteMichael Chu forum responseRise and Shine 39 years ago *Elizabeth Caledonia „Calamity” Ashe born. 38 years ago * Hanzo Shimada born.Hanzo Story, PlayOverwatch 37 years ago * Angela Ziegler born.Mercy Story, PlayOverwatch website * Jesse McCree born.McCree Story, PlayOverwatch website 36 years ago *Jean-Baptiste Augustin born. 35 years ago * Genji Shimada born.Genji Story, PlayOverwatch website 33 years ago * Amélie Lacroix born.Widowmaker Story, PlayOverwatch website 32 years ago * Fareeha Amari born.Pharah Story, PlayOverwatch website The Omnic Crisis and birth of Overwatch Over 30 years ago * Omnica Corporation proposes construction of omniums. (reference needed) * Omniums are constructed in multiple countries. (reference needed) * SST Laboratories commence manufacture of the “Bastion" line of multi-configuration Siege Automatons. (reference needed) * Nigeria's omnium manufactures the OR14 "Idina" line of security robots. (reference needed) * Omnium production rates fall short of Omnica Corporation's promises amidst multiple instances of malfunction. (reference needed) * Omnica Corporation investigated for fraud and dissolved; all omniums are decommissioned. (reference needed) 30 years ago * SST Laboratories introduce the E54 series Bastion as a peacekeeping unit. (reference needed) * Multiple omniums spontaneously re-activate and commence mass construction of Bastion Siege Automatons and other robot war machines. (reference needed) * The omniums' armies of omnics commence assaults in Russia; this is the start of the Omnic Crisis. (reference needed) * Omnic assaults spread to multiple other nations. (reference needed) * The E54 Siege Automaton omnic that becomes known as Bastion is created.Bastion Story, PlayOverwatch website * Olivia Colomar who later becomes known as Sombra born.Sombra Story, PlayOverwatch website 29 years ago * Winston born.Winston Story, PlayOverwatch website 28 years ago * Aleksandra Zaryanova born.Zarya Story, PlayOverwatch website * Satya Vaswani born.Symmetra Story, PlayOverwatch website 29 - 27 years ago * Russian company Volskaya Industries develops the Svyatogor line of manned assault robots in response to the omnic attack. (reference needed) * Germany implements and equips the Crusaders in response to the omnic attack. * Reinhardt Wilhelm joins the Crusaders. (reference needed) * The United States of America implements the Soldier Enhancement Program in response to the omnic attack. (reference needed) * Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are inducted into the Soldier Enhancement Program. (reference needed) * All international attempts to repulse the omnic assault fail. (reference needed) * The United Nations proposes the formation of the Overwatch strike team in response to the continuing omnic threat. (reference needed) * Balderich - who was chosen to be part of Overwatch - dies from injuries from fighting a group of B73 Bastions and OR14 Idinas, before his sacrifice he chooses Reinhardt as the one who will take his place on the team. * Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Ana Amari, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm and Liao are recruited into Overwatch. (reference needed) * Gabriel Reyes becomes Overwatch's first Strike Commander. (reference needed) * Overwatch commences achieving victories against the omnics. (reference needed) 26 years ago * Overwatch's strikes against the omnic command and control structure render the majority of the omnic armies inert. (reference needed) * The Omnic Crisis is declared over. (reference needed) * Overwatch commences transition to a peacetime organization; Jack Morison replaces Gabriel Reyes as Overwatch Strike Commander while Gabriel Reyes is shifted to command of the newly-formed Blackwatch. (reference needed) * Lena Oxton born.Tracer Story, PlayOverwatch website * Lúcio Correia dos Santos born.Lúcio Story, PlayOverwatch website 25 years ago * Jamison Fawkes born.Junkrat Story, PlayOverwatch website 23 years ago *Torbjorn is severely injured during an operation in Istanbul, Turkey, losing his arm. *Brigitte Lindholm is born. 20+ years ago *The Reaper starts appearing in armed conflicts, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization. 20 years ago * The omnic that becomes known as Zenyatta is built.Zenyatta Story, PlayOverwatch website The "golden age" of Overwatch 19 years ago * Hana Song born.D.Va Story, PlayOverwatch website 19 - approx. 10 years ago * A Himalayan monastery of omnics, led by the omnic monk Tekhartha Mondatta, become global celebrities through their efforts to create human-omnic harmony. (reference needed) * Zenyatta departs the monastery to travel the world. (reference needed) * The Australian government gifts the Australian omnium to a local omnic community, displacing many humans including Mako Rutledge. * The Australian Liberation Front is formed around the core of humans displaced by the Australian omnium and commences direct action against the facility. * An ALF strike sabotages the Australian omnium's fusion core, causing an explosion that irradiates the surrounding bushland. * Bastion awakens in the Black Forest."The Last Bastion" 14 years ago *Specimen: 8, who is referred to as Hammond, is born on the Horizon Lunar Colony as part of their animal research on the moon. 11 years ago * Efi Oladele born. An Interview with Inventor Efi Oladele 10 years ago * The Numbani government recommissions the OR14 program, updating the robots to the OR15 design. (reference needed) * An environmental disaster at Ecopoint: Antarctica forces the facility's staff to enter cryostasis. (reference needed) The fall of Overwatch commences Approx. 9 - 7 years ago * Allegations of corruption and illegal activity are leveled against Overwatch. (reference needed) * After the death of Sojiro Shimada, Hanzo is pressured by clan elders to kill his younger brother Genji. * Genji is saved by Mercy and hired into Blackwatch to lead missions against the Shimada Clan. * Overwatch's Slipstream experimental jet fighter and its pilot, Lena "Tracer" Oxton, goes missing during a test flight. (reference needed) * Moira is hired into Blackwatch and conducts experiments on Gabriel Reyes. * Tracer is discovered in a state of chronal dissociation; Winston commences work on a solution. * Winston develops the chronal accelerator and stabilizes Tracer in the present. (reference needed) * Tracer and Winston commence testing the abilities granted to Tracer by the chronal accelerator. (reference needed) * The existence of Blackwatch becomes public knowledge. (reference needed) * The Japanese government files a complaint about Blackwatch activity within their borders. (reference needed) * UN Director Petras orders an investigation into an incident in Cairo. (reference needed) 8 years ago: The Venice incident *An Overwatch facility in Oslo, Norway is attacked. Strike Commander Morrison announces at a televised press conference that security measures will be reviewed while an investigation is conducted. He confirms a number of suspects have been identified, but refuses to say who is responsible. [3] *Following the Oslo attack, Blackwatch Commander Reyes and his agent, Jesse McCree, meet with Overwatch agent, Gerard Lacroix, at a Blackwatch facility in Rome, Italy. Lacroix informs Reyes and McCree that the man behind the attack is Antonio Bartalotti, one of Talon's leaders. Lacroix warns that Bartalotti is too well-connected and that he would be released by his connections if arrested directly. The plan is to have Overwatch arrest his employees for various crimes in order to bring him down. [4] *However, during the conversation, a cybernetic woman sets up a bomb. The bomb goes off just as Reyes and McCree begin to leave. Immediately, they rush back in to help, but the explosion kills many and injures Lacroix. [4] *Back in at the Swiss headquarters, Strike Commander Morrison wants an official investigation into the Rome attack by collaborating with the Italian government. Reyes wishes to have Blackwatch kidnap Bartalotti in an undercover and off-the-record operation. Against his better judgment, Morrison leaves the final decision to Reyes and Reyes leaves with McCree, Genji, and Moira to kidnap Bartalotti. [4] *Blackwatch is able to infiltrate undetected into the neighborhood Rialto in Venice, Italy under the cover of night. Upon confrontation with Bartalotti in his office, Reyes realizes that Bartalotti's connections will release him. This causes Reyes to kill Bartalotti, blowing Blackwatch's cover and angering McCree. Blackwatch fights Talon operatives through the streets of Rialto until they are picked up by their pilot on the roof of a riverside restaurant. (Retribution) *Following Venice, Blackwatch becomes public and is investigated by Morrison, Lacroix, and Captain Amari. Also following Venice, Bartalotti's power is transferred to Maximilien and Doomfist, after he defeats Akinjide Adeyemi. (Retribution) 7 years ago: The Null Sector uprising * Omnic extremist group Null Sector kidnaps Tekhartha Mondatta, London's Mayor Nandah and a hundred people, holding them in a King's Row power plant."Uprising (digital comic)"Uprising event * The UK prime minister denies Overwatch permission to operate within British borders. * Jesse McCree travels to the UK and provides Overwatch with intelligence on Null Sector disposition. Reyes will not confirm or deny sending McCree into England. * Strike Commander Morrison approves Tracer's request for active duty as an Overwatch field agent. * Strike Commander Morrison ignores orders from UN Director Petras and disregards the UK prime minister by dispatching a mission team comprised of Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Tracer to King's Row. 6 years ago * A photo later displayed in Winston's recall broadcast shows Tracer, Reyes, Winston, Ana, McCree, Reinhart, Mercy and Strike Commander Morrison at what appears to be a press event for the International Justice Commission's Global Security division, where a senior official shakes the hand of an unidentified omnic. All eight Overwatch agents appear to have been awarded golden IJC medals. (reference needed) * Captain Ana Amari is believed killed in action by Amélie Lacroix during a hostage rescue mission led by Strike Commander Morrison. (reference needed) * In Havana, Sojourn needs Tracer, Mercy, Winston and Genji to catch and cuff Maximilien. * Under interrogation, Maximilien reveals to Overwatch that Doomfist will be in Singapore in three weeks time. * Winston captures Doomfist in Singapore with assistance from Genji and Tracer. * Inquiries following an unknown incident in Venice, Italy reveals Moira's involvement with Blackwatch to the public. * The United Nations authorizes a secret investigation of Overwatch and Blackwatch. (reference needed) * An explosion destroys Overwatch's Swiss HQ; Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are believed killed. (reference needed) * The United Nations officially disband Overwatch and ratify the Petras Act. (reference needed) 5 years - 3 months ago * Tensions between humans and omnics in Russia reach a breaking point; the Second Omnic Crisis commences. (reference needed) * Soldier: 76 targets multiple former Overwatch facilities and steals equipment, including a prototype Heavy Pulse Rifle from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa.Experimental Weapon Stolen from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa * Vishkar begins work in Rio de Janeiro after Symmetra and Sanjay Korpal sabotage local businesses.A Better World * Lúcio steals Vishkar technology and begins to rally Rio's people against the corporation. He turns into a celebrity almost overnight. His bravery catapulted his career and the former hometown DJ is now filling stadiums around the world. (reference needed) 4 years ago *Talon launches an operation in Monte Cristi to eliminate Daniel Fernandez. After the target was nowhere to be found, Talon agents proceed to invade civilian homes to find him. The town later was set ablaze. Baptiste would leave Talon. 2 years ago * Lucio starts laboring over his album Synaesthesia Auditiva. "Lúcio Brings Music to Life with Synaesthesia World Tour" The Present: Resurrection of Overwatch The present-day events of Overwatch are around 60 years after 2014-2016,Blizzcon 2014 Overwatch Unveiled PanelOverwatch is around 60 years in future and thus are around the year 2074-2076. First year Before October * Winston commences work on a prototype shield generator. * A news report estimates the death toll due to the Second Omnic Crisis at over fifty thousand. * A Talon infiltration team led by Reaper on a raid on Watchpoint: Gibraltar is partially foiled by Winston."Recall" However Reaper is successful in obtaining part of the list of former Overwatch members' locations. * Winston sends a signal recalling all former Overwatch agents to active duty. Tracer responds immediately. *Mei is released from cryostasis at Ecopoint: Antarctica. * Widowmaker assassinates Tekhartha Mondatta during the omnic monk's speaking appearance at King's Row.In "Recall" it is stated in a news broadcast that Mondatta will be speaking in London later than evening"Alive" * Shortly after the events of "Recall",Genji is shown to be in Japan in "Recall" on the anniversary of his "death" Genji reveals to his brother Hanzo that he is alive."Dragons" * Soldier: 76 attacks Los Muertos in Dorado."Hero" * McCree eliminates a Talon team raiding an American cross-continental hyper train but dumps the object the Talon team were attempting to steal before Talon backup can arrive.Train Hopper * Reinhardt and Brigitte repair Reinhardt's Crusader armor to remove a local gang from a small town in Germany.Dragon Slayer *Junkrat and Roadhog kill the CEO of Hyde Global and blow up their skyscraper in Sydney.Going Legit *Anubis briefly escapes Helix Security's confinement late at night, but is put down by a team led by Pharah.Mission Statement *Torbjörn saves Boklovo from a Titan piloted by Sven.Destroyer October * The sniper known as Shrike makes several disruptive attacks on Talon operations in Egypt. (reference needed) * Soldier: 76 assaults the compound of the criminal Hakim in Giza but is attacked by Reaper. Shrike intervenes and drives Reaper away. Shrike and Soldier: 76 reveal their identities (Ana Amari and Jack Morrison, respectively) to each other and join forces. (reference needed) * Sombra leaks LumériCo information, and Los Muertos plan to have a protest on the 1st of November.LumériCo Revelations: CEO Guillermo Portero Under FireLumériCo CEO Steps Down *''31st October'': Mei stops in Hollywood to see Six-Gun Killer. Mei's Adventures November * 1st November: Sombra's leaks of sensitive LumériCo information and Junkrat and Roadhog's robbery of the Banco de Dorado leads to LumériCo CEO Guillermo Portero stepping down. (reference needed for Junker info) * 2nd November: Mei arrives in Nepal. * Reaper leads a Talon assassination mission to kill Katya Volskaya, with Sombra and Widowmaker as his team. The mission is a failure due to Sombra's antics."Infiltration" * A Monday: Winston and Tracer, including a couple kids foiled a raid by Reaper and Widowmaker on a museum exhibit dedicated to Overwatch. Reaper and Widowmaker were attempting to retrieve the Doomfist gauntlet.Cinematic TrailerOverwatch is Back: Uncertainty and Hope After UN Confirms Vigilante Activity December * With Vishkar out of Rio de Janeiro, Lúcio releases his album Synaesthesia Auditiva and goes on tour to promote it."Lúcio Brings Music to Life with Synaesthesia World Tour" * Around 25th December: Each of the Overwatch characters partake in Christmas in their own way."Reflections" * Junkrat and Roadhog finish their world tour and return to Australia with the spoils."Junkertown: The Plan" * New Year's Eve: Lúcio holds a concert in London. Second year January * Bastion - who had traveled via the Baltic sea - appears in Northern Sweden and encounters the locals. Torbjörn - who had been sent to hunt Bastion down - discovers that Bastion has become more than their programming and takes them in."Binary" February *Doomfist breaks out of a Helix Security International-owned prison, and meets with fellow Talon board member Maximilien."Masquerade"Talon Involvement Confirmed in Previous Attack on Helix Facility"Doomfist Origin Story" * Doomfist causes fellow board member Vialli to fall to his assumed death. Reaper and Doomfist meet with the rest of the board members of Talon. * Doomfist goes to retrieve the Doomfist gauntlet, and destroys the entire complement of new OR15 defense robots who were sent to stop him."Orisa Origin Story"Introducing Doomfist March * Efi Oladele uses money from the the Adawe Foundation's "genius grant" to purchase spare OR15 parts. * Efi Oladele completes construction of a modified OR15 containing an adaptive artificial intelligence with a custom personality. Efi names the robot Orisa. *Despite Brigitte's pleadings, Reinhardt decides to answer Winston's recall.Honor and Glory April *Zarya and Lynx Seventeen on quest to capture Sombra, and failed."Searching" *D.Va and her childhood friend, Dae-hyun have save Busan from the Gwishin Omnics.Shooting Star *McCree defeats the Deadlock Gang, bringing back Echo and answer Winston's recall."Reunion" *Blizzard World is opened, Tracer, Winston, Torbjörn and Bastion watch its debut.Blizzard World Third year *Baptiste would help two Talon agents invade the mansion of Vernand Sainclair. Baptiste would later help him escape under the condition that he provide free medicine for the local clinic. Overwatch 2 *Winston and his agents of Overwatch has saved Paris from the Null SectorZero Hour Other *The seemingly fictional events depicted in the Halloween story told by Reinhardt: "The Tale of Dr. Junkenstein" are presumably set in the 1700s"Junkenstein""Junkenstein's_Revenge" (as this is the time-period that the real-world fictional story "Frankenstein" is set in). Four wanderers defeat The Witch's forces and kill Junkenstein and his monster. **A year later the Endless Night occurs: Junkenstein (who had been resurrected by the Witch) launched another assault on Adlersbrunn alongside the rest of the Witch's forces, facing off against four new Wanderers.Overwatch Halloween Terror 2017"The Return of Junkenstein" References Category:Lore